Miffed Mr Mistofelees
by TheologyDiscography
Summary: A spat between Mistofelees and the Rum Tum Tugger after the Jellicle Ball. Not quite fluffy, but certainly fuzzy. Implied M/M relationship.


This one was inspired by a comment on youtube asking if anyone else thought that the rum tum tugger was gay. i really don't think he is, or mistofelees either, but the random thought is what provoked this story. and yes, other than the gayness, this is how i perceive their personalities.

-

-

"I still don't see why you always have to play up to them like that," Mistoffelees complained languidly from his sprawl under the window. The Rum Tum Tugger laughed softly.

"And what about how you were sniffing around little Victoria? She's barely more than a kitten!" Mistoffelees sniffed.

"Just because you're too old for her, doesn't mean we all are," he said haughtily. Rum Tum Tugger growled, pouncing at him, and he rolled out of the way.

"I am not too old! I could have her if I wanted her!"

"You could have any of them if you wanted. That's not the point. You were just saying she's barely more than a kitten. Strange how that becomes ok when you're talking about getting her for you. I'm not that much older than she is. You're years older." Rum Tum Tugger growled again, but curled in the patch of sunlight he'd just forced Mistoffelees out of.

"So you want her as your mate then?" The Rum Tum Tugger asked archly, a serious note underpinning the light words. Mistoffelees rolled onto his back, stretching.

"Tugger, the way you're acting, one would think you're jealous." Bristling, the Rum Tum Tugger stalked away, irritated at the black cat's teasing. He'd been being serious, as much as it was in his nature. He didn't like it when Mistoffelees started teasing him. Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. "Are you jealous, Tugger?" The Rum Tum Tugger growled deep in his throat, fighting to free himself. He bit Mistoffelees on the shoulder, and Mistoffelees rolled off of him with wide eyes. Through their frequent spats, Tugger had never actually done anything to _hurt _him. He turned and jumped up in the chair by the fire, curling tightly into the corner of the dusty red wingback. Rum Tum Tugger looked shocked at Mistoffelees' unusual retreat, but was too glad for the chance to escape to question it. Mistoffelees licked his paw disconsolately, knowing that Tugger probably didn't even realize that he was upset but feeling abandoned nonetheless.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mist, Mist where are you?" Mistofelees rolled onto his back in front of the fire, not answering. He was still mad at him. "Mistofelees!" Rum Tum Tugger said happily, pouncing on him. "Why didn't you answer me?" Mistofelees growled and wiggled away, turning his back on him. "Mist, are you mad at me?"

"Whyever would I be mad at you?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's just the point. I don't know. I haven't done anything." Mistofelees rolled his eyes at the bewildered tone in Rum Tum Tugger's voice. He already knew the other cat didn't know why he was mad. Honestly, he didn't know why he hadn't just forgiven him like he usually did, but something made him hang on to this. Anyway, it wasn't like their usual spats. Besides the few words exchanged, Tugger had actually hurt him, purposefully, even if it was likely an instinctive response to the need to be free. He rolled to that his shoulder was under Tugger's nose, the fur slightly matted where blood had dried in it.

"And I suppose that this doesn't ring any bells either?" he growled. He winced when Tugger's nose touched the tender flesh. He let out a small yowl of pain when Rum Tum Tugger's rough tongue scraped unexpectedly across the wound.

"I... bit you?" Tugger said bewilderedly. "When did I do that?"

"Just before you ran off like a little kitten because I was teasing you," Mistofelees said resentfully. Tugger sat back on his haunches, head tilted as he thought. He honestly didn't remember biting Mistofelees, just utter panic and the feeling that he had to get away _now._ Ears flat back against his head, he licked the wound again, cleaning the dried blood away. Mistofelees shuddered, but allowed the action.

"I'm sorry, Mist," Tugger said seriously. "I just- I-"

"You don't even remember it," Mistofelees said resignedly. Rum Tum Tugger nodded.

"I just remember I had to get away, _now_."

"Why? Were you that embarrassed?" Mistofelees stopped and thought for a moment. "You really are jealous, aren't you?" he asked wonderingly. Rum Tum Tugger growled lightly and turned away, which was answer enough in itself. Mistofelees sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, alright? I don't want to think of you sniffing after that kitten!" Mistofelees laughed softly.

"And I don't like you playing up to all the females in the area, promising more than you're prepared to deliver, but it never stops you, does it?"

"So, what, you were trying to show me how you were feeling?" Tugger hazarded. Mistofelees nodded slowly.

"Did it work?"

"Well, apparently, since I was worked into a state of mindless panic just talking about it," Rum Tum Tugger growled. Mistofelees licked his face in apology. "I get your point. I'll tone it down, love."

"Thank you, Tugger. That's all I was ever asking." Rum Tum Tugger chuckled suddenly.

"Well, you sure got your share of attention this time, now didn't you?" he asked at Mistofelees' curious look. Mistofelees laughed, rolling over to cuddle with him, purring lightly.


End file.
